


Naked, in My Bed, Naked

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Random Prompts, Multiple Fandoms [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked, in My Bed, Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverwhyonlywho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwhyonlywho/gifts).



> Prompted by followedmystar/neverwhyonlywho; originally posted on tumblr last month. I was actually pretty happy with this one.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Rose asked, curiously.

"Uhhhh..." came the smart reply from the thin man on said furniture.

She stared in fascination as the blush that'd formed on his ears and blotched his cheeks made its way south. She tried to keep her eyes above his naval, but it was rather difficult with the prominent feature between his legs.

He must have noticed where she'd wandered off to, for he scrambled to sit up and tugged the comforter to cover himself from the waist down.

"Sorry," she stated, feeling her own cheeks warm up, but unable to tell herself whether she was truly sorry.

"Quite alright. I'd be more than a tad bit curious why there was a man, naked, on my bed, if I so happened upon one. Which I haven't. And it would be odd if I did, so I would definitely want to know why. I wouldn't want to assume you've had men, naked men, on your bed before, but I'm sure if you did, you'd know why. But at this instance, you don't. And, unfortunately, I don't know either. I was out with mates last night, might have had a few too many to drink, then I called a cab to bring me to my dorm. I'm afraid, after that, everything's a bit of a blur. Could have sworn I unlocked my own door..." he whispered the last part, running out of breath.

She'd watched as he ran his hands through his wild, thick brown hair (the one on top of his head!) and tugged on his ear. She hadn't quite understood everything said, but was pretty sure he'd confirmed his preference to women and had inquired her own tastes. What she was most certain of was that her roommate had left their door unlocked and, after a night of studying for her last final, Rose had come to find a man on her bed. She didn't know whether to kill or kiss Amy.

"So, um, what's your name? Or shall I keep calling you pink and yellow girl in my head?" he asked, cheekily.

"Rose," she replied automatically, "Rose Tyler." His grin was infectious and she couldn't help but return it.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler! I'm John Smith."

They stayed, staring at one another, smiling at one another, until his hand came up to rub the back of his head. "Now, I know I'm already imposing, but would it be possible to help me locate my clothes. Then, maybe, I dunno, we could go get some chips?"

Even though she had spent all night studying and had a test in a few hours, she agreed that it sounded like a fantastic plan. Looking around, she spotted clothes that were not her own, folded neatly on her desk chair and couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her. "Who has bananas on their pants?"

"Oi! I'll have you know, bananas are good!"


End file.
